U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,965 shows a cartridge valve for an automatic transmission, the cartridge valve including an hydraulic bushing which includes plural connection openings which are configured as slotted holes extending over a defined distance in a circumferential direction. In order to prevent that contaminant particles cause the cartridge valve to seize a lower portion is provided in the hydraulic bushing where contaminant particles, like steel powder sink due to their weight. The cartridge valve is suitable for a directionally oriented installation since the slotted holes do not envelop an entire circumference of the hydraulic bushing, so that bore holes in a housing receiving the cartridge valve can originate directly from the slotted hole.
DE 195 10 647 C1 discloses another cartridge valve. This cartridge valve includes two supply connections P, an operating connection A and a tank drain T. Respective inserts are inserted into the supply connection P and the operating connection A.
A hydraulic valve of this general type can be derived from DE 10 2011 002 150 A1. A screen insert described herein is configured as a metal band with integrally formed support bands wherein ends of the support bands that are distal from the screen insert overlap each other and are spot welded together.